


Tommy

by TuliaNayeli



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Fluff, Getting Together, Just living a happy life, M/M, Minho being an awesome friend, Names, Thomas overthinks normal stuff, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuliaNayeli/pseuds/TuliaNayeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everybody can call him Greenie, almost no one can call him Tom, but there’s only one person that can call him Tommy. It’s sacred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to get rid of my nerves in like half an hour. I have an English presentation this week, and i'm freaking out. English is not my native language and if there's one thing I'm more insecure about than my English writing, it's my English speaking....Oh dear, well I hope enjoy my story. It's my first story for this fandom, let me know what you think!
> 
> PS I had no time to reread this, maybe I will do that later, but for now, sorry for the mistakes/in-coherency.
> 
> PPS disclaimer: I have absolutely NOTHING against the name Eddy, or anyone who is called Eddy. It was just necessary for the story!

Thomas has a things with his name.

It’s not that he hates it _per se_. Okay that’s a lie. He does.

Eddy Thomas Green.

Why the hell would anyone call their son Eddy Thomas Green? 

Eddy, he hates the name, he’s a queer white kid, not a black comedian.

How do you take someone serious with a name like his?

You simply don’t.

It’s a ridiculous first name, combined with Thomas and being good at science? A one way ticket to eternal bullying. Tomas Edison anyone?

His initials aren’t much better. E. T. _Ughh_. Certainly not his favourite movie.

But he could’ve lived with that. What really makes that he hates his own _freakin’_ name is that it’s his dad’s name. His father was a real Eddy; an ugly, lazy drunk with loose hands. He has no problems with never seeing the asshole, his mom is better off without him anyways.

There's only one problem, he’s named after his father, and that's not really a person he wants to be reminded of.

Yet every time someone called for him, he thought of his father. It felt like his father’s name, not his own.

Thomas knew quite early on that he was gay, but it took him some time to felt comfortable with it. He has had some struggles with accepting himself and having a first name you despise does _not_ help with that.

All of this resulted in the fact that he decided to forgo his first name pretty young. Thomas fitted him better anyway.

Him loathing his name made him like Newt the instant the blonde introduced himself,

“Hi, nice to meet ya fellow. I’m Newt. Before you bloody ask, no it’s not my real name but I prefer Newt.”

Naturally he responded with, “I’m Thomas. Not my first name either, but who cares? ”

Thomas ignored the weird looks he got from his friends. So maybe Newt was the first one he told that Thomas isn’t his real first name since he changed it all those years ago. And he only knew the boy for a few minutes. Not that Newt seemed to realize the depth of his statement.

He just laughed his beautiful smile and Thomas was gone. Completely gone on the cute British guy.

It turned out to be a good choice. Newt, being a transfer from London had not only a cute British accent and great manners, he also was kind, caring and his dry wit and sarcasm rivaled Thomas’. They got along amazingly, bonding over weird names (Newton Isaacs, _really?_ ) and pretty much all their passions actually. 

Newt was accepted in their little group easily enough and soon he was one of Thomas’ closest friends. Newt has a very special place in his heart. Because Newt might be one of his closest friends, Thomas also has a massive crush on him. Not that he wanted to admit that to himself of course. He tried to deny it as long as possible. In the end Minho had to shove the prove in his face.

 

You see, he goes by Thomas now. But not everybody calls him that. Thomas is his name, however, just like most teenagers, he has nicknames.

He’s called Greenie by most of their friend group, Alby, Minho, Brenda, Aris, Rachel, Gally if he’s nice enough, and the others of their quite extended friend group.

It comes from his last name, Green, which is actually his mom’s name. His parents never married and his dad wasn’t there when he was born, so he got his mom’s name.

It’s a nickname that he got when he was the newbie to their group, and they still call him that.

Doesn’t matter that Chuck, Rachel, Aris and finally Newt joined later. He still is the Greenie. He kind of likes it. Not that he’d let anyone know of course. Especially not Minho. _Brr_ …not a good idea.

The name he really likes is Tom.

His mother started calling him that after he’d changed his name to show her support. It gives him a warm feeling every single time she says it.

There are only three other people he allows to call him that.

Other people are met with a stare so cold it could frost the Sahara, as Theresa puts it.

She is also one of the persons that can call him Tom, Theresa, his sister from another _planet_.

With her are Chuck, his little bro and Minho, his best friend.

Minho only uses Tom when he’s feeling particularly affectionate. And let’s face it, being Minho, that doesn’t happen all that often.

Most of the time it’s just Greenie.

 

But just now Minho walked up and said “Tom, we need to talk.”

So he followed his best friend outside.

Minho cuts to the case immediately. “Tom, it’s getting ridiculous.”

Suspecting nothing, he only knows Minho means business and this is not the time for messing around. Greenie is fun and light, Tom is serious. Okay then.

“What is getting ridiculous? I’m honestly not sure what you’re talking about.”

“Your crush on Newt and his crush on you.”

Thomas splutters indignantly, “What?!”

He can understand how Minho saw he has a crush on Newt, but no way the British guy has one on him too. Newt probably isn’t even gay.

“Tom I’m serious. He’s gone on you. And you on him. For the love of god, please ask him out.”

“Minho, did you hit your head recently?” He considers this to be a reasonable option, well, more reasonable than his crush being returned.

Minho carries on undisturbed. “I’m not alone you know. Everybody sees it.”

And he pulls out his phone to show Thomas some of the texts his friends sent him. Apparently his friends are whining together how he and Newt ‘need to get their heads out of their asses and be a better couple than Romeo and Juliet, preferably with less deaths.’ To his extreme surprise, this one wasn’t even the most colourful and this quote came from Chuck of all people. He didn’t see _that_ one coming.

But somewhere in his shocked state, he agrees with them. It is getting ridiculous, he should just ask Newt and either get rejected and get over it, or have the date of his dreams with a shot at a relationship with the most amazing guy he’s ever met.

 

So here he is, standing in front of Newt’s house, a bouquet of blue Camellias, Newt’s favourite flowers in his hand. He wears the button down Newt once complimented him on and the jeans that make his ass look so good even Gally noticed. Not that Gally wouldd ever admit it.

The door is opened by Newt, the boy going red in the face the instant he sees the flowers.

“Hi Tommy, what are you doing here?”

And that, right there, makes him realise something.

This isn’t a simple crush. He isn’t just gone on Newt. He is completely, utterly in love with him. He wants to hold him every day of his life. Waking up next to him, exploring life together, growing old togehter. And that’s big. But’s it’s true.

Because not everybody can call him Greenie, almost no one can call him Tom, but there’s only one person that can call him Tommy. It’s sacred. No, it’s more than that. It’s a sign of love.

Calling him Tom gets you a cold look, calling him Tommy gets you a broken nose.

Newt, and Newt alone, can call him that. It makes him feel loved and special and happy. He knows it does the same for Newt. Newt knows he’s the only one that can call him Tommy.

He asked once, why Thomas never said anything when Newt started calling him Tommy.

He’d answered that certain nicknames are for certain people, and since Newt was the only one who ever called him that, it was his nickname for Thomas.

Thomas decides that it’s now or never. He just blurts it out.

“Newt, would you go out with me?” he knows he’s blushing like crazy, but that’s okay, cause Newt is too.

“I thought you’d never ask, of course you bloody idiot. I’d love to go out with you Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine this:  
> Newt is the only one who can call him Tommy, but Thomas is the only one who can call Newt beautiful.  
> Newt getting all flustered, but knowing Thomas means it, not making fun of him. And Thomas genuily thinking Newt is the most beautiful person he's ever seen, so he tells him that every day *sighs happily*


End file.
